


Dr. Hammer will see you now.

by Find_Me_Calling_You



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Accurate Medical Descriptions, Doctor/Patient, Eventual Smut, Horribly Inaccurate Medical Descriptions, M/M, Masturbation, Medical Kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:27:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26963659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Find_Me_Calling_You/pseuds/Find_Me_Calling_You
Summary: This is @rainbowdazzle's fault.Fic prompt: Timmy has an insane crush on his very handsome, very straight (he thinks?) doctor, Dr. Hammer, a tall blonde GOD, which makes his visits very very awkward. Eventually tho Timmy starts to wonder if the sexual tension is mutual, and during his yearly physical things take an unexpectedly sexy turn, violating several Hippocratic oaths or something he’s sure...
Relationships: Timothée Chalamet/Armie Hammer
Comments: 34
Kudos: 148





	Dr. Hammer will see you now.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChunkMonk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChunkMonk/gifts).



> I'm in the medical field but this will probably be the only chapter with significant medical accuracy in it. By the time they get to fucking...I'll be taking some liberties to get Armie's fingers in Timmy's ass.
> 
> This is fiction, people. FICTION. And I want this chapter to establish Armie as a _professional_ and not just some random creep doc who ends up fucking his super hot patient.
> 
> There is no significant smut in this chapter, mostly just world building because apparently I can't write a PWP. Must be preceded by lots of plot. *sigh*

Timmy still distinctly remembers his first visit with Dr. Hammer. He’d turned 18 last month and that had meant saying goodbye to his beloved pediatrician Dr. Guadagnino and moving on to having a grown up internist. Dr. Hammer had come with high recommendations from Dr. Guadagnino, who told Timmy he remembered him with fondness from the year Dr. Hammer had been a medical student in his clinic and that even with Timmy’s social anxiety, Dr. Hammer was kind and warm and made his patients feel right at home.

The office is just a block further from the building his pediatrician's office is in, so at least it’s not a far walk. The building had a slightly more modern design but hints of the old brick shined through the architecture as he walked through the bright, airy lobby to the elevator that took him up to the fourth floor.

“Are you fucking kidding?” It had to be a joke. The sign spelled it out clear as day in front of him.

Who seriously names their kid Armand Hammer? It was either a terrible pun or his parents had obviously hated him or both. But despite the name, he’d made it through med school, and now Timmy stood at his office door, staring at the nameplate.

He’d taken his as needed xanax this morning but he still felt the tremors in his fingers and the butterflies in his gut.

Deep breath.

Opening the door, he was greeted by a small waiting room, warmly decorated with a few framed pieces of modern art, soft, plush looking couches, and much gentler lighting than the sterile fluorescent lighting most medical offices had. A white noise machine hummed away in the corner and it helped quiet the noise in his head as he stepped up to the desk.

“Good morning!” The man at the desk is perhaps approaching middle age, sturdy but not quite fat, with a soft face and a big friendly grin. 

“Morning.” Timmy manages. “I have an appointment for my annual physical. It’s my first time not with my old pediatrician so, ah.” Timmy feels himself fumbling and trails off but the man at the desk stays warm, his voice kind when he speaks.

“Let’s start with your date of birth.”

“December 27, 1995.” Timmy states and the man at the desk gives a quick nod, shifts his attention to the computer and it gives Timmy a moment to catch his breath. The waiting room is pleasant as far as doctors go and the man at the desk is being so nice. There’s no need to be afraid. He closes his eyes, takes a few deep breaths.

“Timothee Chalamet?” The man butchers the pronunciation but not in a mean way, more like he’s just never heard it before and making his best guess. Timmy opens his eyes, sees the nervousness in the man’s face at the mistake and Timmy finds himself smiling softly.

“Timothée. But you can pronounce it Timothy or just call me Timmy.”

“Okay. Hi Timmy, I’m Ashton and I’m the office manager.” Ashton gives a little wave. “I’ve got your referral and the records Lu-ah, Dr. Guadagnino sent over, I just need you to fill out a consent form and basic patient history and intake forms, okay?”

“Okay.” Timmy feels like he can do at least this. “Um, do you need my insurance or…?”

“Nope, Dr. Guadagnino faxed over a copy of your card so we’re all set.” Ashton smiles again and passes over a clipboard. “Then our nurse, Nick, he’ll draw your blood and give you a cup for a urine sample and then we’ll be rolling, cool beans?”

“Cool beans.” Timmy finds himself grinning as he settles into one of the squishy couches and gets to work on his forms. It’s all routine information and right as he’s done, the door next to the check in window opens, revealing a tall, gorgeous man with dark eyes and neatly styled dark hair.

“Timmy?” His voice is smooth and clear and Timmy quickly jumps up. “I’m Niki, c’mon this way.” Nick motions with his head and Timmy quickly drops his paperwork off with Ashton and follows. “You want to use the bathroom before or after I draw your labs?”

“Probably before, I guess. When I’m really anxious, I really have to pee and so, sorry, that was probably way too TMI.” Timmy can feel his face heat but Nick just lets out a quiet chuckle and shakes his head.

“I’m a nurse. Bodily functions are my bread and butter, nothing is TMI, ‘kay?” Nick looks him straight on, arches a perfectly groomed brow at him and Timmy finds himself nodding, tension draining out of his shoulders as Nick hands him a little sample cup, sticker bearing his name, date, and a barcode already attached. “Bathroom’s right there. You do your thing and I’ll be right over in that nook whenever you’re ready. Take your time.”

Timmy’s quick in the restroom, emptying his bladder after nearly overflowing the little cup. He places it in the designated little cubby and washes his hands, making his way out to Nick. 

“Quick height and weight.” Nick gestures to the scale and Timmy steps up, watches Nick slide the weights back and forth until it balances, then has him turn around to get his height. When Nick doesn’t say anything about him being too thin or being “lucky” he’s not fat, Timmy relaxes, quietly loving that his body isn’t commented on.

“Hop up and get comfy.” Nick gently pats the large padded chair that looks almost like a recliner on a barber’s base. “Going up.” The chair moves once he’s settled and brings his arms up to a good working height for Nick. Timmy squirms. This is always the worst part.

“I should probably tell you if I’m not good with needles, right?” Nick glances at him with a gentle smile and Timmy loves how warm his eyes are despite how dark they are. It makes him feel fuzzy inside and his cheeks fill with heat.

“I could tell you’re a little nervous, and that’s totally okay. Are you more comfortable with me using your hand so I don’t have to make you strip?” Timmy can’t hold back a laugh. His fleece, his hoodie, and his long sleeved tee would make pushing his sleeves up much a bit of a challenge.

“It hurts no matter where you go.” Timmy shrugs and Nick gives him another soft smile.

“I promise I’ll be gentle.” Then turns and starts grabbing things from a variety of baskets on the counter, broad shoulders and the curves of his ass working beneath tight navy scrubs and Timmy fights back another blush. Nick has a nice butt but he should not be checking out his nurse. He returns his attention to his lap and closes his eyes.

Deep breath.

“Timmy?” Nick’s voice is closer and he slides a high, narrow table across Timmy’s lap, supplies laid out to one side as his gloved hands reach out, rest open, palm up on the table for Timmy to put his hands in, which he does almost as instinct. “Perfect.” Nick gives his hands a quick squeeze before running his thumbs over the backs of his hands, gently dropping the right hand to focus on his left, poking at the veins on the back of his hand with his pointer finger.

Timmy’s so focused on not freaking out that he almost misses Nick’s question.

“Are you in college?” Nick’s voice is steady and quiet as he slides Timmy’s sleeves up just enough to place the tourniquet on his wrist. “Getting tight here for just a moment.” It pinches but not too bad and Timmy finds his voice to answer as Nick rubs an alcohol pad over the back of his hand.

“Yeah, starting my second semester at Columbia. Anthropology and theatre, double major.” Nick’s eyebrows go up and he whistles slow and low.

“Smart cookie. I’ve been thinking about their DNP program but I don’t know.” Nick says with a shrug.

“What’s a DNP?” Timmy’s curious, watching the straight lines of Nick’s jaw and nose, the softness of his eyes, the way he pulls rich pink lips together, purses them tight for just a moment then breathes out. He’s a little hypnotizing to watch. 

“Little teeny poke coming up.” Nick says quickly then answers his question. “It’s a doctorate of nursing practice, basically the level of degree they want all nurse practitioners to have by 2025.”

Around the time Nick said “degree,” there had been a tiny sting on the back of his hand but Timmy’s momentarily distracted by how far away 2025 is.

“But I’m lazy and don’t really want to go back to school yet.” Timmy laughs at the conspiratorial smirk Nick shoots his way. “Almost done.”

“What?” Timmy looks down, shocked to find a butterfly needle in the back of his hand and multiple tubes of blood already filled and lined up like neat little soldiers. Nick easily attaches the last one to the little vacuum thing on the end of the tubing, then the tourniquet is released, gauze pressed to his skin and the needle out before he even processes how quickly Nick got his blood. “Holy shit, you’re good.” Timmy exclaims, then quickly slaps a hand over his mouth realizing he practically shouted a swear word in his new doctor’s office.

“It’s okay.” Nick laughs, dropping the needle into the sharps container before placing a bandaid over the gauze pad.

“Did our wondrous vein whisperer work his magic on you?” A new voice joins in and he looks over to find an older man, tall and thin with long blond hair pulled back in a braid wearing bright orange scrubs under a long white coat. “I’m Tyler. I’m Dr. Hammer’s PA so if he’s ever unavailable, you can come hang out with me, okay?”

“Okay.” Timmy responds. Between Ashton’s gentle greeting, Nick’s easy laugh, and Tyler’s friendliness, he feels more at ease than ever and loves the office already. He just hopes Dr. Hammer measures up to the three kind men he’s met so far.

Tyler pats him on the shoulder when he and Nick step out of the alcove and Nick leads him down the hall. There are four exam rooms and Nick directs him to the #3 room. The room is themed like Italy, with a gorgeous mural of the Italian countryside, a few tasteful photographs of old churches, and a subtle piping in the colors of the Italian flag on the baseboards.

“This is so cool.” Timmy glances around the room as Nick smiles, pulls down a new sheet of paper on the exam table then gets out what looks like a folded paper sheet.

“We’ve got the four rooms themed after Italy, Russia, France, and England. This is obviously my favorite because it’s the closest I get to home these days.” Nick says with a sigh.

“Asshole, you were born in California!” A deep voice passes through the hallway and Nick lets out a ridiculous squeal of laughter. 

“I can’t swear at you in front of a patient but you know what I’m thinking!”

“Unfortunately!” The voice calls from further down the hall and Nick shakes his head, grinning. 

“Sorry about that.”

“No problem.” Timmy returns the smile and hops up on the exam table. “It’s good to see you guys have fun here.”

“We try.” Nick shrugs, then hands him the paper sheet thing. “Meet the world’s most awkward garment. Everything off, including undies, opening in the front, okay? Then Dr. Hammer will be in with you.” 

Timmy blushes dark red as he unfolds the garment, which looks like a terrible impersonation of a hospital gown in paper that could tear just by breathing near it.

“Okay.” Timmy chokes out and Nick pats his knee reassuringly before stepping out, closing the door behind him.

Stripping down to bare skin is always awkward but in an unfamiliar setting, as pleasant as it is, is extra difficult.

For security, and for what little warmth he can maintain, he leaves his socks, brightly patterned with a vintage Pacman motif, on as he tugs the paper gown on; thankfully it’s big enough on him that it overlaps in the front and he sits carefully on the exam table, swinging his feet as he takes in the details, noticing a framed menu on the far wall. He’s about to wander over to look at it when there’s a clear, firm knock on the door. It opens barely a crack and the deep voice that teased Nick floats into the room like dark chocolate melted over velvet.

“Timmy, can I come in?” 

“Yeah.” Timmy manages to squeak out and the door opens.

The man who steps into the room literally takes Timmy’s breath away.

First and foremost, the man is HUGE. Not just ridiculously tall but broader, his stature a presence all of its own before you even get to the confidence and strength he projects.

Secondly, this is the most gorgeous human being Timmy has ever met in his life and it takes everything he has not to whimper and start tugging on his cock because

HOLY.

SHIT.

The man sets a folder down at the computer then turns to Timmy, reveals kind eyes a stunning shade of blue Timmy’s only ever seen in the sky and a big, friendly smile with perfect, movie star white teeth.

“I’m Dr. Hammer, it’s a pleasure to meet you.” Dr. Hammer extends his hand and it’s only the manners his mother drilled into him young that allow him to respond on instinct, shake the warm hand offered to him, not at all distracted by the way his hand practically disappears into Dr. Hammer’s grasp, huge fingers unspeakably gentle despite their firmness, a hairy wrist sneaking out of the perfectly tailored button down tucked into neat khakis.

“Nice to meet you too.” Timmy manages to get out before glancing away. The man is too beautiful to look at head on. Like staring into the sun, it’s a little overwhelming. Thankfully, the man doesn’t seem bothered by his atrocious social skills and looks away as he settles into a chair at the computer. 

“Let’s get some of these questions out of the way first.” Dr. Hammer says smoothly, opening the folder and going through his history with him. Confirms what little he knows about his family history then goes through his own, relatively straightforward medical history. The only notable thing about him is his anxiety disorder but he controls that well with the help of his therapist and psychiatrist.

Dr. Hammer asks him everything from childhood illnesses to his last bowel movement and makes it sound so casual and routine, Timmy relaxes into answering until they get to the last section.

“And are you sexually active?” Timmy’s face goes dark red.

“Not...frequently, but I’m gay and in college so…” Timmy trails off, squirming.

“Do you use any form of protection such as condoms?” Timmy wants to crawl into a hole and die at the way his dick is subtly taking attention to Dr. Hammer asking about his sex life, even if it’s in the most professional way possible.

“It’s mostly just handjobs.” Timmy desperately wishes he were wearing something, anything, other than this paper monstrosity.

“Do you want to talk about PrEP?” Dr. Hammer asks softly and Timmy looks up, surprised. Dr. Hammer looks like the kind of clean cut guy who was on the varsity sports team and was prom king alongside the head cheerleader. He pings straight, straight,  _ straight _ , but Timmy has to give him a shout of praise inside his head for being knowledgeable about LGBTQ+ issues.

“Maybe?” He glances up and Dr. Hammer smiles kindly.

“I’ll have Nick add an HIV test onto your labs so when it comes back negative, you’ll know the option is there if you want it.” Dr. Hammer stands up and pulls the stethoscope from around his neck. “Are you okay if I take a listen to you?”

“Uh huh.” Timmy nods, fighting off the shiver that runs down his spine that this gorgeous, blond God of a beautiful man is about to touch him.

“Deep breath.” Dr. Hammer is nothing but professional, his hands steady but gentle as he works through his exam. Listens to his heart and his lungs and his tummy, palpates his tummy for any tender spots. Checks his joints and his reflexes and gently presses along his flanks and then over his pubic bone. “I know frequent and urgent urination is a symptom of anxiety, but I don’t want to miss a UTI. They’re less common in men, but not unheard of.”

“I think I’m good.” Timmy breathes out, no tenderness when Dr. Hammer feels along his groin just above his pubic line. He knows his face might as well be on fire. His cock is long since disconnected itself from his mind and is positively straining between his legs, pre-cum turning his stupid paper gown translucent over the head of his cock. “I’m so fucking sorry.” Timmy whimpers as Dr. Hammer gently spreads his gown, revealing his groin.

“Timmy, it’s fine.” Dr. Hammer’s voice is steady and he lays a big, soothing hand on his hip. “I think I would have lost my voice if I apologized for every spontaneous boner I got as a teenager.”

Timmy can’t help laughing, even if the image of Dr. Hammer with a hard-on is...a lot.

“I’ll be quick and you tell me if anything hurts or I do something you’re uncomfortable with. I’ll stop right away.” Dr. Hammer is watching his face carefully when Timmy removes his hands and waits until Timmy nods his consent before touching him.

He can’t hold back a squeak when Dr. Hammer’s hands, searing hot even through the gloves, feel along the lines of his groin, checking along the tender lines where his thighs meet his crotch, two fingers putting gentle pressure on the spot behind his balls (which horrifyingly makes his cock ooze a new stream of pre-cum.) Then he gently rolls each of Timmy’s testicles in skilled fingers.

“Make sure you’re checking yourself monthly. Just once a month in the shower, or occasionally when you masturbate. Even young men can be at risk for testicular cancer so let me know if you ever find any lumps or something’s painful, okay?” Timmy nods frantically, takes a long breath through his nose. Dr. Hammer’s hand closes around his scrotum. “Cough.” Timmy obeys and feels like he’s in danger of coming. “All done.”

Dr. Hammer is quick to cover him up again and Timmy breathes a sigh of relief.

“Go ahead and get dressed and if you have any questions, just let Niki know and he’ll grab me.” Dr. Hammer pats his arm then leaves the room, shutting the door firmly behind him.

Timmy has never before felt the urge to jerk off at the doctor’s office but there’s no way he can walk with how hard his dick is and it takes only a few tight strokes, a quick twist of his wrist, and he comes so hard he would scream if he were in private. The edges of his vision are fuzzy but he’s quick to use the paper monstrosity to clean up his release before stuffing it in the trash can. 

Thankful he wore a billion layers today, he hopes his blush wears off by the time he’s dressed and makes his way into the hallway. Making his way to the end of the hall where a door is marked as the exit to the waiting room, he passes an open door, Dr. Hammer at the desk, cheeks pink as Tyler stands beside him laughing and patting his shoulder.

“I’m good on...everything.” Timmy announces awkwardly but Tyler and Dr. Hammer both give him easy smiles.

“Good, but if that ever changes, you can always call us.” Dr. Hammer states, reaching over to a filing cabinet and pulling a magnet off of it, passing it over to Timmy, who is deeply grateful that their fingers don’t meet because he’s pretty sure he’d moan at the contact, still keyed up from his orgasm.

“Thanks.” Timmy croaks and Dr. Hammer gives him a friendly smile.

“Take care, Timmy.”

“You too.” He’s embarrassed from how quickly he practically flees from the room. Nick’s sitting on the desk behind Ashton, giggling at something the other man is saying and both men look up, give him a wave that he returns before escaping into the hallway and then the cold New York air.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> On tumblr @findmecallingyou.
> 
> ~~I'm going to hell for writing this.~~


End file.
